


Daddy

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [64]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Spoilers for Logan.Laura's final words





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Laura broke my heart

Daddy,  
Now that you’re here,  
That we’re both here,  
Don’t, don’t  
Leave, daddy, don’t.  
You can’t, daddy,  
No.

I just found you.  
I just found out.  
I just got out.  
I just got you.

No, daddy, no,  
No, please, no.

Daddy,  
Please don’t slip away  
As I slip away,  
One more, please, please,  
Once more, please.  
Don’t die.

You can’t.  
I need you.  
You need me  
I’ll stay with you.

I need you to stay with me.

Daddy, please.

I’ve known you for a week,  
For days  
And, daddy  
It was not enough.

We have barely scratched the surface  
Of what we could have been

You have taught me so much,  
In so little.  
I will not forget it.  
Or you.  
I will never forget you.

How can I when you are me?

Daddy, no, no, no,  
Please, please.  
Broken and begging,  
As you are broken beyond repair.  
Oh, daddy, no, no.  
Don’t leave me.  
Please.

Please.


End file.
